War on Terror
The War on Terror was a war that lasted from September 11, 2001 to May 1, 2003 in which we fought Afghanistan, Iraq, and whoever else has terrorists. Commander in chef Bush accomplished his mission and won the war in 2003 through sheer will but then Barack Obama became president and started the war again, making it a war of his choosing, and one that by George he cant handle. Except that the war never ended and Obama was merely continuing it. ~Person with sense Buildup The war started under Bill Clintons watch when 9/11 occurred. However it was building up for a long time before then. Terrorists had been planning to attack are nation, thinking that Al Gore would be President due to ACORN stuffing the ballot box. However Diebold was able to save the day along with Katherine Harris. Once the votes were counted, Bush was in charge meaning that the terrorists would definitely loose to us, the same way that liberal terrorists Michael Dukakis and Gore had lost to Bush Sr and Bush. Unfortunately they were already to far into there plan to change things. So the cowards attacked us on 9/11, and we responded with guns blazin by invading Afghanistan and Iraq to teach those Arabs a lesson. Immediately all the sick looney libs wanted us to withdraw and loose the war, but Bush wouldnt give up until Osama was found. But later we realized thats not important. We continued to turn Afghanistan into a glass.parking.lot.NOW by landing are jets on them and telling them "hijack this fags". We peppered them with bombs and missiles. At the same time we won there hearts and minds by building pipes or wells which they didnt have before, and they greeted us as liberators. Same with Iraq. However we were undermined by liberals every step of the way, especially Cindy Sheehan who thought Bush should have to answer for her son dying which is BS. She was basically stalking George three times a day which is madness. You are a dumbass. The main people in Afghanistan aren't even Arabs you fucking redneck dumbass. Your support of the war seems high and noble for your small brain, but in reality more Americans were killed in the War on Terror than 9/11. Do the fucking research, I dare you to prove me wrong. Also, several hundred times more civilians were killed, and I don't think that made them much happier. People hate the US you imbecile. Moslty because it is a fucking failure and a backwards country, which is demonstrated by this wiki in general. When you die, the world will be a better place. ~Sincerely, you are stupid. Mission Accomplished Finally we ended the war on May 1, 2003 thanks to Bush. However the Left refused to even give him a pat on the shoulder. Sheehan continued to disparage him along with The Dixie Chicks. The scar lingers from the pain are nation felt as these people criticized are President during wartime which makes them traders and means they should just leave, like how David Robinson pointed out. Look U.S. citizenship comes with a price and that means dont talk bad about the President or say that he needs to end the war. When these guys have there stupid little rallies we should just use mace on them and taze them for being whiners and traders. Except it never finished and the mission failed spectacularily. ~That's right motherfucker Warmonger Obama renews the war Immediately after arriving in Washington, Obama made plans to restart the war, even though Hopey Mcchangey had promised change and to withdraw the troops. Senator "anti troops" Obamas focus turned away from ending the war and instead he decided to keep his even worse promise of giving people healthcare. This continuation of war was much to the dismay of the Left who hate are troops and want them to come home. The Left also wants to make all relationships Man for Man. F that, I am STRAIGHT. Plus they want to pretend racism exits and we need afermative action. PC BS. The IRISH were discriminated more then anyone in this country and did they ever whine about it? NO. Back then no one wanted to see a "mick" govern this country but then JFK won the election using bootstraps, as opposed to Obama who had to use white guilt and racial quotas to win. Obama is now takeing all are guns and is literally burning down Rome. Rome didnt fall in a day though so before Rome burns we need to fight back and take are country back in November. Everytime a soldiers mom grieves that is the work of Obama and he should have to answer for that. Thankfully it is now only a matter of time because when you see Scott Brown taking Ted Kennedys seat in Massachusetts then you know the only explanation is that people are fed up with Obamas LEFTIST agenda and want him and the other democrats out so lets continue to have Tea Party rallies and warn people about Obama. You call this a wiki? It's even worse than Conservapedia; at least they have good spelling and grammar.